You Give Love Bad Name
by Ekuseru
Summary: A songfic that takes place to episode 23....through the few minutes during Excel's prayers and Il Palazzo's shot....please read it, i would like to know your opinion, so if you'll read please REVIEW!!!!!!^__^


  
Hi everyone!!!This is my first fanfiction about Excel-Saga(ohmyGodhowmuchIlovethatanime!!!! *_*), and it's based on Jon Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name", like the AMV that have circulated for some time in softwares like Kazaa, Winmx and Imesh. In fact, i get inspired from that AMV: i really like it, it's made well, and in addition i didn't know the song before to see it. I searched the lyric and i thought that it was suitable for my project...As a matter of fact, the songfic is set up to the episode 23, during the few seconds that include Excel's prayers and Il Palazzo's shot. I before sent this story in Italian Language to www.fanfiction.it. I hope you'll like it, i really took care in writing it ^___^  
**disclaimer**:I'm not the owner of Excel-Saga's manga/anime, not even of Bon Jovi's song and its lyric.I'm only a fans who tried to write something about a manga/anime that I ADORE!!!!). I would like to say that i'm not English, but Italian...excuse me if you'll find some mistakes, and tell me please^^   


**You Give Love A Bad Name**

  


  
A personage appears in the wilderness's loneliness. A blonde long hair girl with a pigtail, and two deep, green eyes who is walking towards a space-ship.  
"Master Il Palazzo! I, Excel, have just returned!I'm sorry for being so late!I'm prepared to take any deep hole plunge as punishment, so please open up!"  
She wait, again and again, but she doesn't receive any reply. She moves forward again, she approachs the big main gate. She maybe sink wearily into it, she knock her fists on it, with a desperate look, a suppliant voice, while her eyes are beginning to light with tears.  
"Are you resting already? Don't be so cruel, please open up!!Pretty please, Master il Palazzo ! It's me, Excel!! Please!Let me see you for a moment! I'm sure you're mad..i'm sure you're extremely mad! but...I...Master Il Palazzo.."  
She looks up to the sky.He's there, on the top of the space-ship. The girl takes a few steps backwards, then salutes.  
"Master Il Palazzo!Master Il Palazzo! Master Il Palazzo!I have just returned.I've also disposed of someone who was giving out false rumors during my journey. He was a despicable man who said that you, Master il Palazzo, ordered my elimination.I will report it all to you, so if you'll please open the door.."  
He doesn't say anything. He take out a gun, then point it at her heart. She remains petrified, can't move. He squeezes the trigger with a cool, frozen, firm expression....  


_Your angel smile.....this is what strucked me when i saw you...Your stern and misterious charme, your perfect features, that look, so acute...It was enough a little time to open a vent to the longing, to the passion, to the love that has burned me since a lot of time, it wastes me away, it tortures me, it destroies every tentation to not break an your command, even if the request is impossibile to satisfy, or dangeruos in its implementation...what i feel for you is stronger than everything in this world, or in anything other...There isn't a place where i can run away, no one can save me, the damage is done, because i know i'm not returned, and i will never be, but..._  


...Shot to the heart...  


Some drops soiled the sand. The shot's power forced her to withdraw.Instinctively she brought an hand to the heart...She felt that hand wet, then took it off the wound and the uniform, that was already red of her own blood. She observed it, still incredulous that he could have shot her with so much violence, afterwards she streched out the same hand above, where he was still watching her, motionless, the gun still in his hands.  
"Ma...Master...Il.." she whispered, while the life's liquid was flowing, uninterruptely.  
She saw him painting a smile on his lips, then he turned and went away, forsaking her to her destiny.  


_...You paint a smile on your lips..Blood red nails on your fingertips...a school girl's dream..you act so shi...no one can save me...the damage is done..._  


Won by the agony and the gash in her body,she gave up and let herself falling on the sand.  
_A...a single, cruel shot was enough...to take away from me life's soul..to make me live this last moments whit so much torment, you're to blame, for all the pain i'm suffering,and everything...everything for what?I, who is madly in love with you, who never wanted to drop your ideal, who came back only for you, only for you...and you...you took advantage to shot me without pity, by treachery, is maybe that all i get for what i've done? for all the fervour that i devoted for your cause, a cause that was mine too?_  
A single, lonely tear fell down, crossing her pale and cold cheek by now..._You...You make love a cruel game..._  


...Shot to the heart...  
...And you're to blame...  
...You give love a bad name..  
...I play my part, and you play your game...  
...You give love a bad name...  
...You give love a bad name... 


End file.
